heat
by dezel
Summary: It was Ivan's idea.


_This is my first time writing a threesome. So uh. Yeah. _

–

Alfred is gently pulled half way into Ludwig's lap by the collar around his neck, and his head tilted up as the distance between the two is closed. Alfred runs his tongue over the German man's dry lips and carefully adjusts himself so he's sitting up in a more comfortable position, with one arm reaching up and towards his shoulders, entangling into thick, gelled blond hair and the other rests on Ludwig's thigh.

As Ludwig's tongue comes out to meet his, Alfred squeezes his clothed thigh, before dragging his fingers gently up and across the ever present bulge. He rubs at the bulge, earning a low groan from othe other, and thrusts his tongue inside his mouth and tilts his head to get a better angle. Ludwig's hand, that had remained at the collar slips to his neck and encloses around it, but doesn't squeeze down.

Alfred pulls away after a moment, and gives Ludwig a little smirk and trails wet kisses across his cheek and nibbles at his earlobe. For a moment, the grip tightens but slackens just as quickly. One would think that Ludwig would be rough when it came to sex, but in reality, the last thing he would want is to hurt his partner. Alfred kisses down, and presses a softer kisses at a tender spot near Ludwig's jaw and suckles gently.

For a moment, Alfred had stopped rubbing at Ludwig's clothed erection, and gives a harder squeeze this time. Ludwig's moan is loud, and Alfred begins to undo his belt, and zipper, and reaches in. As he rubs the pad of his thumb over Ludwig's cock, spreading pre-cum, he nips and kisses down his neck, making sure to leave marks behind. Satisfied with his work, Alfred returns to kissing Ludwig, tongues quickly meeting and entwining.

His hand works at Ludwig's cock, quicker now, spreading the pre-cum down to the base. There's a sound of a door opening and softly closing, and Alfred pulls away for a moment, looking over his shoulder, a string of saliva breaking between the two.

"'s 'bout time you got here," Alfred grumbles when Ivan comes into view.

"Traffic was bad," Ivan says, eyes taking in the scene. "Couldn't wait?"

"Thought you might like this better," Alfred hums. This had been Ivan's idea, and Alfred was more than willing to go with it, but it was finding someone who would be willing to get involved would be difficult. At least the pair thought so, until Alfred had started to talk to a classmate of his, Ludwig. Eventually, he had brought it up after getting to know him and surprisingly, Ludwig had agreed.

While it's not like most of his and Ivan's encounters, which generally involves more bondage and some weird dominance and submission like play, a threesome was still in both their interest, no matter how vanilla it remained. Alfred had introduced the two, and it just went from there.

This definitely isn't the first time they've done this now, and it certainly won't be the last.

"I do." Ivan confirms, as he joins the two on the couch, lifting Alfred's hips and tugging down his jeans. "That doesn't make up for this morning, however."

"What happened?" Ludwig asks, curiously. "Is it something to do with the ink on your face?"

"_Da_." Ivan replies, rubbing the palm of his hand over Alfred's exposed ass. "Alfred thought it would be funny to draw penises all over my face last night, while I slept." Ludwig struggles to hide his smile, but it quickly disappears as Ivan strikes Alfred's butt with a harsh smack.

"Worth it," Alfred sniggers. The other two don't respond as Ivan squeeze's Alfred's ass and Ludwig pulls him up for another kiss, this time it's sloppy and the kiss breaks as Ludwig moves so he's facing the other two, with one leg on the couch and the other hanging off. Alfred goes back to stroking and rubbing at Ludwig's penis, and flicks his tongue out at the head, tasting the pre-cum as Ivan presses a kiss into his hair, and down to his neck, where he bites down, hard.

The America hisses at the pain, but otherwise wraps his lips around the thick head, rubbing his tongue against it. He gives a gently suck, and feels Ludwig wrap his fingers into his straw like hair, and push down on his head. His groan is muffled as Ivan presses a slicked up finger against his entrance, and chokes a little as the girth of Ludwig's cock forces its way into his throat.

Despite the difficulty, Alfred rubs his tongue against the sensitive organ and gives another hard suck. Unintentionally, he digs his nails into Ludwig's leg as Ivan slowly enters him from behind. He bobs his head up and down, tongue working around, and for a moment, he pulls off and licks his lips. Swallowing, Alfred gives Ludwig a sloppy grin when their eyes meet and once again, runs his fingers along his penis, and wraps his hand around it, slowly but firmly pumping him and rubbing his thumb at the head.

Alfred bites back a moan when Ivan strikes against his prostate, and pushes his hips back as he runs his tongue along the underside of Ludwig's length and over his head, gingerly dragging his nails along the sensitive skin. He returns to sucking Ludwig off, and pushes him back down his throat, and drags his teeth along the length as he draws back up. Alfred braces himself when Ludwig thrusts his hips, both hands grabbing at his hair and shoving him back down.

Holding his head in place, Ludwig thrusts his hips, trying to be as gentle as he can, while Ivan pounds Alfred from behind, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Ivan reaches around, forcing Alfred's hips back up as his muscles slowly start to give out and grips at Alfred's cock, a little harshly. Alfred moans, struggling to breath as Ludwig mercilessly fucks his mouth. Ivan strokes Alfred's cock, quickly and roughly. Alfred jerks his hips as he cums, with a little groan.

Soon after, Ludwig cums as well, and allows Alfred to pull off. The American swallows the semen that's in his mouth and pulls Ludwig down for a kiss as Ivan starts to slow down, and shudders, as he cums as well.

"So, who's up for a shower?" Alfred asks, when he catches his breath.


End file.
